Caught
by Via Sly
Summary: Leah has been disappearing once a week, what is she up to. Well Jacob and Embry both decided they want to find out, but couldn't imagine what would happen when they follow her...
1. Caught

Caught

Someone suggested I added more lemons to my other story, so here is my shot at really smutty lemons.

* * *

Jacob and Embry both had liked Leah secretly for years, but she was Sam's girl and older than them.

She had changed a lot over the past few months. She becoming less of a harpy and more self assured and it made them remember just how sexy she really was.

For the past couple of weeks Leah kept on mysteriously disappearing around sunset into the woods. Today Jacob and Embry had decided to follow her and discover what she was up to.

It was a warm, tranquil night. They followed her as she walked into the forest itself. They almost lost her at one point, she suddenly moved off the path and they had to run to find her again. They found her standing by a wide, deep river with a small waterfall. They hid behind a large tree and watched her.

To their amazement she looked around quickly and then began to pull off her shirt. She was facing away from them and they got a view of her beautiful slender back when she dropped the shirt and it fell at her feet.

To their delight she then reached for the bands of her shorts and pushed it down her long slender legs. Finally, she removed her panties. She bent down as she pushed them down to her ankles.

Both felt their cocks grow hard as they each got a tantalizing glimpse of her ass. They were so tempted to just reveal their presence so each one could fuck her right then.

Leah then straightened up and dived into the water. They watched her as she remained just above the surface, swimming across to the nearby waterfall. There she stood up where the water was shallower to rinse her hair in the water.

They now saw her breasts for the first time, well for their selves and actually got a full look. They were fairly large and her nipples were small and hard from the cold water. They watched as the water fell from the waterfall and slid down the curve of her breasts, making her nipples glisten in the remaining sunlight.

After a few minutes both their cocks was achingly hard.

They watched eagerly as Leah swam over to the bank and got out of the water. She then sat on a rock and spread her legs in their direction.

They now had a full view of her delicious body. She was completely shaved and water ran down from her breast down her toned stomach and over her smooth lips.

To their shock she then moved one hand down to her clit and began to rub it in small circles. She moaned in pleasure and sped up her pace.

They seriously couldn't help themselves. Both unzipped their pants and began to rub their own dicks in motion with Leah, who was now pumping two fingers in and out of her cunt.

She was arching her back and muttering under her breath.

Her actions soon became more furious. She had three fingers in her and was humping them as fast as she could while she rubbed her clit hard with her other hand. Both were rubbing their hand up and down their cocks, away from each other of course, as fast as they could too.

Leah came hard. She was fucking herself with one hand and groping one of her breasts with the other. She threw her head back and pumped in and out of herself for all she was worth.

Jacob and Embry could feel themselves coming too. When Leah moaned and screamed into the forest both felt their balls tighten and both came all over their own hands.

For Leah though it was clearly not over. She removed her glistening fingers from her cunt and proceeded to lick her cum off them.

She then stood up and walked right over to where the boys were sitting. They looked at each then back, frozen, unsure of what to do.

They relaxed though when Leah smiled at them.

"Enjoy the show, boys?" she asked, her voice luring.

"Y-yes," they muttered together.

"Well I believe it's only fair you guys get involved then."

Leah never had dreamed of this moment. She occasionally thought of the boys seeing her more as a girl than as a pack member when she touched herself in the shower or in the dead of night in her room.

She hadn't planned to touch herself in front of them, or anyone for that matter, but she was just so turned on at the thought of somebody watching her that she couldn't help herself.

They had stood up from their hiding place and were now just a meter away from her.

"It's only fair if you two get naked too" she said coyly.

They obeyed, and Leah smiled when both unzipped their trousers and took them off. Both cocks were larger than she had anticipated and already semi-hard despite them just having come.

Jacob then came up with a plan, "Embry, lay down." Jacob said.

He guided Leah over to where Embry laid and made her straddle Embry and guided her onto him. Leah gasped in pleasure as he slid into her and immediately began to hump him.

Jacob watched Leah's breasts bounce up and down and riding Embry. He watches him slide in and out of her cunt.

He moved behind her and grabbed her breasts ferociously. He rubbed them hard with his hands and pinched her nipples as hard as he could. He smiled as she moaned in pleasure, he loved how she liked it rough, and rough was certainly what she was about to get.

"Lean forward," he said in her ear. "Brace yourself."

Leah obeyed, while continuing to fuck Embry.

Jacob stroked her ass which was now fully on display to his. He inserted a finger into Leah's ass hole.

Leah gasped. "No Jacob, not there! Not a chance!" She tried to squirm away but Embry held her still. Slamming her back down on himself causing to let out a loud moan. He and Jacob exchanged a wicked look.

"You will let me Leah" he said lacing it with Alpha command.

"Jacob! You didn't." she glared at him.

"You always tell me to step up as Alpha and give an order." He said smugly.

"You're going to pay for this." She said trying to remove herself from Embry's grip to no avail.

"I think he should exercise it more." Embry said as he roughly thrust himself inside her causing her to moan again.

"Please. Please." Though she wasn't sure what she was pleading for.

"I think like that, hearing her beg, how bout you Jake?"

"Please, no Jacob, no it's painful." She pleaded.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you tried to have some fun without us. We can show what you have been missing out on."

Jacob inserted another finger into Leah and began to scissor her. Leah's lustful moans were intensified as Embry leaned up to suck her nipples.

Jacob took Leah's distraction as an opportunity to slowly insert his cock inside her ass.

She tensed at the sensation of it, but Jacob carried on regardless.

It took him a while to force his big cock into her tight little hole. Eventually though he made it, loving the feel of his cock inside her.

He began to slowly move in and out of her, and her cries of pain were replaced by those of pleasure.

Soon she was arching up against him, trying to get his cock even further into her.

"Yes!" she exclaimed lustfully while Embry sucked her breasts "Yes, fuck it feels so good!"

The pleasure made her quicken pace, making Embry pounded in and out of her.

Jacob loved the feeling of his cock enveloped in Leah's tight ass.

She was moaning in between them as they fucked her hard and fast. They both could tell she loved the feel of two cocks inside her at the same time and she was bucking her hips to show her appreciation.

He was close and fucked her hard and fast, making her moan with every thrust into her.

Eventually he came deep inside her. He saw her whole body tense, as well as Embry's beneath her.

"Not a word or thought about this." Jacob said

"We're not willing to share with anyone else." Embry whispered in Leah's ear.

"Same time next week?" Jacob inquired

"Is that an order, mighty Alpha?" Leah smirked

"Now it is."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been almost a week since that day in the forest. As far as Leah knew neither Jake nor Embry have said a word to anyone since no one would be able to resist taunting us or be able to keep the visuals to themselves.

Tomorrow. She hasn't decided if she was going to go. For some odd reason she was feeling really nervous if not self-conscious about the whole ordeal. Before she could give it another thought, she was taken out of her reverie.

"Hey I'm done with my course work." Seth stated as he came down the stairs. "I got next" he said as he made it to the living room where the boys were playing videos. She followed after him.

"Paul! If you don't remove your feet from my coffee table I'll remove myself." She said as she made way back to her seat, which was unfortunately next to Paul's.

"Well I was waiting for you to need to pass through to your seat to charge you a toll."

She raised a brow, "And what would that be?"

"A kiss, actually you're at the perfect height if you take a step closer and hook a leg up." He winked

"Ew…gross man. I'm right here" Seth whined

"Yeah, hit on Leah on your own time." Quil said

"Go fuck yourself Paul…" she sneered

"Yours is up the stairs and second door on the left, right?" he winked.

"Go jump off a cliff…"

"Great idea how about we go cliff diving." Quil stood up and stretched

They all got to leave. Leah thought good riddance.

"You coming Leah?' Jake asked.

"And miss out on finally getting the house to myself, I don't think so."

"How about you Seth."

"Naw man, I want go visit Ness."

"Come on let's go, I want a quick jump before I have to switch patrols with Embry and Colin." Jared droned. One after another, they left with a quick goodbye. Finally, Leah could relax, and watch TV or read without any commotion.

After a while, Leah got up to grab herself a drink when she heard the door open again.

"What did you forget now Seth?"

She turned around excepting see her brother only to be caught by her alpha. "Jacob?"

Jacob pinned her back against the refrigerator with the weight of his body, and slipped his hands beneath her shorts rubbing at her upper thighs. His breath was warm and heavy against her neck and ear, attacking her neck with eager lips.

Her hands pushed against his shoulders, "Someone might catch us. Let go of me."

"No." He growled in her ear and ground his hips into her, his hardness emphasizing how much he wanted her. He didn't know what came over him. It's been hard to stay away; he's wanted to feel her again, get another taste but somehow restrained himself. But after today, hearing Paul's antics pushed over him the edge.

His fingers hooked in the waistband of her shorts, and despite her attempts to keep them up, she was losing the battle. He captured her lips, making it difficult to remember why she should even try to stop him. After all, he apparently knew what she liked, and he was apparently quite skilled in giving her exactly what she wanted. However, the image of Seth's or any other pack member's shocked faces if they were discovered fucking around was enough to make her push a bit harder on his shoulders. He didn't budge.

Deciding that there was no way to physically overpower him, Leah opted to try persuasion. She whispered, "I really don't want anyone to find us like this, Jake, but I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow, like we were supposed to do this..." She placed a kiss on his lips in hopes of persuading him further.

She breathed a sigh of relief when he stepped back, but it was short-lived. He dropped to his knees in front of her, yanking down her shorts along with her soaked panties despite her protests and hooking one of her legs over his shoulder.

"Black, get up. What do you think you're- Oh! Oh god, yesssss," she hissed pulling his head closer as his tongue wreaked havoc on her sensitive clit. He buried his mouth against her mound and tasted her sweet cherry, his fingers gripping tightly to her hips to hold her in place.

Leah cried out again, throwing her head back, digging her fingernails into Jacob's shoulders. His mouth flicked and sucked her clit. Christ, she tasted and smelled so good. And she was soaking wet already… His fingers spread her legs open wider, then he did the same with her folds. He inserted first one fingertip then two into her, moving them carefully and rhythmically. Her fingers twined in his hair he was growing out, pulling his face deeper into her groin and she moaned loudly in pleasure. He then stood, grabbed her waist and picked her up as she instinctually wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her with ease to her room, laying her on her bed. Leaning over her, he tugged her shirt over her head, letting a growl out in appreciation when he found her without a bra. He kissed her again as fiercely as before, letting her taste herself on his lips, his fingers continuing to explore her moist core. Her whimpers intensified, her breathing increased. "Jacob!" she demanded, nearing her climax.

He moved his mouth back down between her legs. She cried his name over and over again; biting the back of her pillow she grabbed to muffle her scream of pleasure.

"Looks like you couldn't wait until tomorrow either. And I see you started without me." Embry smacked his alpha on the back of the head, causing Jacob's tongue which had been licking against her entrance to penetrate her. "Get up and share, you selfish prick."

"No. Do. Not. Stop. Almost…oh…" Leah said, holding Jacob's head in place and working her hips in time with his tongue.

Jacob shrugged his shoulders at Embry, as if to say 'you heard her', never breaking the rhythm of his tongue's strokes.

Embry grasped his alpha's head and pulled him away from her. Jacob growled in disapproval and Leah whined at the loss before Embry attacked her with his own mouth. He swirled his tongue in tiny circles, lapping at her juices, and breathed hot air on the delicate skin. Then, he bit gently on her clit, twisting his fingers inside of her opening with just the right amount of pressure. Her thigh muscles clamped tightly, her hips bucked off the bed, she quivered violently against him, with one last "O"

"She tastes good, huh?"

"She tastes amazing," replied Embry.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked

"On my way back from patrol, I saw Seth heading over the Cullen's. He let me know where everyone was headed as well as a replay of Paul's attempt at Leah."

"He pissed me off. I wanted to show her he was talking out of his ass."

"Exactly, I wanted a taste. She tasted better than I thought."

"And _she_ is still here," reminded Leah in a voice that sounded pleading even to her own ears, still lying on the bed recovering.

"Feeling neglected, Leah," Jake asked as he strolled over to her.

"A bit," she admitted, then shoved him away, "You've got me all worked up now," she said glaring at them, "And they're going to be back soon."

"Not if I suggested they watch movies at Jake's place to wait for him after that meeting he has with Sam and the Elders, and of course I left some money to order some pizza and Chinese food."

"Nice. Damn I gotta go soon."

"Wait, what? What meeting are you guys talking about? You do remember I'm you're beta, but this is the first I'm hearing about this."

"Don't' worry this is just between me and Sam. Jared's not going either. Better?"

"No not better. You should have told me. I'm going." She slid off the bed, and made way to her closet.

"No you're not." Jacob said calmly, yet commanding tone.

"Jacob!" she growled

He walked up to her, and reached for her cheek. He smirked. "Go lay back on the bed." And with that he gave a quick peck on her cheek.

Leah's eyes widened in surprise. She felt her body move, and next thing she realizes she's crawling back onto the bed.

He walked over to where Embry was and whispered low in his. They both glanced over to Leah, where she felt shivers up and down her spine and her stark naked body. Embry nodded, and then start treading carefully to Leah. Before she heard, the click of the door closing, she heard Jacob say "You're mine, later."

Embry got on top of Leah on all fours, and began kissing her aimlessly all down her body. She was trembling with desire. He gently spread her legs apart, sending out the aroma of her arousal, which smelled amazing. He kissed up her thighs and began licking her pussy again. She was grinding her pussy in his face. He raised up and went to her hard nipples. First he lowered his head to kiss the top of her chest, making my way down the valley to her fullness, softly, wispily kissing her. He took her into my mouth, and her nipple was growing in my mouth.

"Oh Em." Teasing her with his tongue, her nipple now between his teeth, he bit down just a little harder, she moaned softly as the pressure increased on her nipple.  
"Embry!"

He went back down, and gently nibbled on her cilt after licking it, sending another orgasm straight through her body.

He went back up to her face, and kissed her, over and over. "He took the tip of his dick and placed it at her entrance, then pulled it away. He did this a few times, until she couldn't take anymore.

"Em…Please…"

"Please what Leah'' Embry teased

"Please fuck me!" Her whimpers and moans were becoming louder. He took his large dick and placed it in one fourth, came out.

"Pleaseee" he put it in a half of the way, and came out, and then a third, came out, and slowly stuck it in. She arched her back. But he brought it in and out, speeding up now. She couldn't take it anymore; she turned them over so she was on top.

Leah placed the palms of her hand on his bare chest and really to bounce up and down. She began riding, grinding on him. She pushed herself all the way down onto his body and squeezes his cock with all her might. She was cumming, and he was about to burst.

"Shit" he cried out.

He pulled her off of him and flipped her back onto her back. He was horny as can be and just spread hers legs as fast as he could. She felt his cock push into her once more and fill her up. He pumped it in and out faster than ever. Her moans themselves were just a turn on. His thrust got even stronger.

"Yes. Yes. Harder! Harder!" She felt another orgasm coming on.

He penetrated harder and faster, faster and harder.

"Oh god." She squealed

Their faces contorted in pleasure and his body tensed up the harder he fucked. He began squirting; she could feel it inside of her. With every new pump came a large load of his cum. And she loved it. He gave a last few pumps and collapsed in at tired heap on top of her. With the little strength he had left he managed to roll of her. They were both breathing hard.

After coming down from their high, Leah finally spoke. "What did he say to you?"

Embry smirked and began caressing her cheek, "To make you beg for it."


End file.
